Kidnapped
by Pandakid
Summary: Masaomi and Mikado get kidnapped at a concert, during they're capture they're friendship will be tested and it may grow to something more then friendship... If they get out of it alive. Implied Mikida


Mikado's POV

It's funny how things can change from one thing to the other in just a second.

I was with Masaomi in line for the My First Story concert (a/n: that is an actual japanese band btw, which I totally recommend you go check out, and I can see Masaomi being obssessed with). He was brimming with excitement, it was his favourite band after all, I simply stood in line trying to contain myself. "ah man, I can't believe we're actually going to see My First Story in concert, holy shit, do you know how lucky we are" he said and then continued rambling, while I only half litsened. Today he was wearing a My First Story, sweat shirt, wristbands, and hat (A/N: I searched up the merchandise, and it is amazing *0*) with a pair of jeans, a pair of converse, meanwhile I was just wearing the usual. I guess you could say that I'm fan of MFS, not as big as Masaomi, I learned about their music thanks to Masaomi who's obsessed with the band. Which is why he was excited when he got tickets to the concert, he was much more excited then I was.

As he continued rambling I looked over at the line next to ours there was a man around his early thirties, he was staring straight at us. He wore a dangerous, and thirsty look in his face. I chose to just simply brush it off, after all his stares won't kill me. Big mistake.

When we got in, we took out seats, and waited for the band to arrive and start playing. It too long of a wait though, as soon they started playing the whole stadium was brought to life with music and fans going wild. One of them being Masaomi, I simply stood silently savouring the moment. They were in the middle of the fifth song when suddenly I had to go to the restroom. "Hey Masaomi, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" I said over the loud noise of the music, and the screaming fans, so that he doesn't get worried that am gone. "alright then, I'll wait" he said still dancing to the music.

After doing my business in the bathroom I exited the bathroom stall to wadh my hands. I looked up at the mirror and saw a man standing right behind me with the creepiest smile. Suddendly I turned around to try and run, but before I could do anything else, the man pinned me to the wall and shoved a rag up my airways, then suddenly everything turned black.

Masaomi's POV

it has been an hour since Mikado left to go to the bathroom. I looked around ignoring the music that played as well as the big boobed girl sitting infront of me. I decided to walk out of my seat to go to where he said he was going the bathroom. When I got to the men's bathroom All the stall doors were open and Mikado wasn't there. I was starting to get worried. _calm down Masaomi maybe he went back and he got lost with all the people and can't find our seats._ I went back and looked for him all over the stadium while calling him over and over.

Ever since everything went back to normal after the whole gang debacle I've been worrying a lot. You never know when someone might come back for revenge like what happened when Mikado got stabbed.

My whole body was starting to be over taken by anxiety as I was unable to find him. I was just aboit ready to call the police when I saw something. Some man was carrying my friends over shoulder while he was inconcious and taking him to a black van. "HEY" I called after them as I ran ready to fight this asshole. However another man and a woman ran out of the van I was able to hold out against the man for a couple of minutes not completely forget that the woman was in my peripheral vision since I was too busy dealing with the man that was fighting with me. Then suddenly I felt a shock in my back, and fell to the floor, my vision started to blur and I heard the muffled sound of the three of them yelling. Last thing I saw before falling unconscious was the second man picking me up and putting me in the back of the van with Mikado.

 **This is my first ANIME fanfiction on this site please RR and be honest. Constructive criticism only, thank you :)**


End file.
